The invention relates generally to data storage systems and, more specifically, to data storage systems having read heads which employ magnetoresistive sensors.
As storage density increases, the magnetic field being sensed during a read by a magnetoresistive sensor in a read head of a data storage system becomes smaller. Thus, there is an ongoing desire to provide improved sensitivity of reads.
One way to improve the performance of a read head is to replace conventional anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) sensors with giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensors, as GMR sensors provide a greater response to a magnetic field in comparison to AMR sensors. The GMR or “spin valve” sensor is characterized by a magnetoresistive (MR) coefficient that is substantially higher than the MR coefficient of an AMR sensor. A GMR sensor is typically a sandwiched structure consisting of two ferromagnetic layers separated by a thin non-ferromagnetic layer. One of the ferromagnetic layers is called the “pinned layer” because it is magnetically pinned or oriented in a fixed and unchanging direction by an adjacent anti-ferromagnetic layer, commonly referred to as the “pinning layer,” through anti-ferromagnetic exchange coupling. The other ferromagnetic layer is called the “free” or “unpinned” layer because the magnetization is allowed to rotate in response to the presence of external magnetic fields. When a sense current is applied to the sensor in the presence of a magnetic field such as that provided by a magnetic storage medium, the resistance of the GMR sensor changes resulting in a change in voltage due to the applied sense current. This voltage change may be measured and used to read back information. A GMR sensor fabricated from the appropriate materials provides improved sensitivity and greater change in resistance than observed in AMR sensors. Thus, GMR sensors have become the preferred type of magnetoresistive sensor for data storage systems such as magnetic disk and tape drives.
Certain materials in the GMR sensor that are exposed on the head surface (also known as the air bearing surface or “ABS” with respect to disk drive heads, and the tape bearing surface or “TBS” with respect to tape drive heads) are quite prone to corrosion, making heads which utilize GMR sensors extremely sensitive to corrosion in the environments in which they are expected to operate. Disk drive heads, which operate in a environment sealed at the factory in clean room conditions, are less susceptible to corrosion than tape drive heads, which must operate while exposed to an often quite harsh ambient atmosphere. Also, typically the ABS of the disk drive head is coated with a thin protective film, which is hard and wear resistant on the air bearing surface of a disk drive head. Unfortunately, the nature of tape recording makes the protective overcoat a poor solution for tape drive heads. Tape recording always involves contact between the tape and head, and the surface of the tape is more abrasive than that of a disk. Consequently, a protective film on the GMR sensor wears off in an unacceptable amount of time.